Here and There
by Coenum
Summary: Some KidxLaw drabbles based on rps. T for mentions of explicit things, swearing, and our stupidity. Purely humorous.


_Based on rps between me and my friend… We had fun._

_OOCness, which happens because it's meant to be comical. Thanks for understanding._

* * *

_Hearts._

"I'm sorry."

Trafalgar narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms defensively. "Right. That's what you said the last three times."

Eustass frowned, but decided that now was the best time to give the panda-bastard his gift. He held out his hand, which was now more red than white. "Forgive me? I mean, I'm giving you my heart."

"That's not your heart."

Eustass grunted impatiently. Honestly, this guy… "It's a metaphor. I cut it out of one of the people I crucified."

Said crucifixion being the reason he was being chewed out.

None the less, Law melted into a slightly less angry mush, not that he would ever admit to it, but it did happen. "You… Did what I did? Cut out people's hearts? You're… giving the leader of the Heart Pirates… a heart?"

"…yeah."

Kid found himself hitting the floor, Law firmly secured around him in a bear hug.

"I love you too." He said, cuddling closer to Eustass, who grinned victoriously. He had won the argument, and even had the chance of getting some tonight.

Life was good again.

* * *

_Jealousy._

Kid was pissed in ways Trafalgar hadn't even been able to imagine – and he had seen Kid angry many, many times before.

"THE RUBBER BASTARD? REALLY?"

"Kid, honey, calm down, he's just a fri-"

"FRIEND MY ASS. IS IT BECAUSE HE DOESN'T NEED PREPARATION? HE JUST STRETCHS?"

"GOOD LORD KID, NO, HE'S JU-"

Eustass sniffed slightly, not crying, he just had allergies to Law's damn fur coat. Honestly. "BECAUSE I'M JUST SOOO FUCKING SORRY I NEED FOREPLAY WHILE HE CAN JUST FUCKING GROW AND GROW-"

Law's eyes met a pair of one of C.C's workers. Group had formed, staring at them and whispering. "KID CALM DOWN PEOPLE ARE STARING! I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU AND…" His mouth paused along with his mind as it processed what Kid had said. "Wait… how do you know… that he…"

Kid ignored him, not-at-all-flamboyantly flipping his luscious red mane. "I put all this effort into my lipstick and high heels to look good for you – and you leave me for some twiggy boy with a scarred-up face."

"Well it's not like the lipstick just ends up smudged anyway, and then I end up having to explain why there's purple streaks down my neck TO A CREW OF MY FRIENDS WHO ENJOY POKING FUN AT ME."

Kid snorted. "You don't have friends. You have followers. And that polar bear of yours is no one to judge-"

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Bepo." Law hissed, venom dripping.

"He sleeps with you EVERY NIGHT."

Law screwed up his face – akin to the one he made when Chopper was placed, unasked for, on his precious hat. "I'm not… Into bestiality…"

"Oh ho ho! But you're into pedophilia? How old's rubberboy anyway?" Kid practically growled, "I'm going to crucify him…"

"He's nineteen, LEGAL AGE- wait fuck that came out wrong-"

Kid was too far gone now, vision red with anger and jealous. "WHY HIM? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? IF IT THE DAMN FUR COAT OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE I SWEAR I BOUGHT IT BEFORE WE MET AND I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS POLAR BEAR UNTIL RECENTLY-"

"Wait… what?"

Kid snapped his mouth shut, realizing his mistake. "Let's keep the focus on our relati-"

"YOU COULD BE WEARING BEPO'S COUSIN, YOU SICK BASTARD."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SICK BASTARD? YOU CHOPPED OUT A HUNDRED PEOPLES HEARTS!"

"YOU CRUCIFIED PEOPLE! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BRING THAT UP? I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T ANYMORE." Kid sniffled, again, with all the manliness in the world. Goddammit, he was going to smudge his eyeliner. "A-AND YOU'RE GOOD WITH CRUCIFIXION AND BONDAGE DURING SEX!"

Law was still fuming. "YOU BASTARD."

Kid scoffed. "What? Are you still going on about my coat? When was the last time you saw Bepo anyways?"

That managed to shut him up as he almost visibly deflated before Eustass's eyes. "F-fuck y-you…" he struggled to keep his face blasé.

A familiar bubble of victory rose in Kid's chest, making him smirk pridefully. "Did that hurt? Good. I hope I broke your heart like you seem so desperate to break mine. How sick."

However, the bubble began to sink back down as Law remained quiet, head tilted down and away from Kid. His smile dropped completely as he leaned down towards Law. "Oh shit." He breathed, "You're crying. Fuck. I didn't mean to, Law, I swear, I was just jealous and fuck, I'm sorry wait shit how do you even have the ability to cry, fucking a, I swear to god I'm sorry forgive me please I honestly didn't think that… shit…." As a last resort, he pulled Law into a crushing hug and whined "I looove yoooou."

"You're a terrible comforter." Law mumbled.

"Shut up, I'm trying."

They stood there for awhile like that, Law composing himself. "…Bepo always used to hold me after we fought…"

Kid grunted, letting go of Law and scratching the back of his head. "While you're off… Babysitting the Strawhat's, I'll go and find your crew."

* * *

_Fin._

_Yes this is what we do for entertainment. Don't judge..._

_Not sure If I should change this to M for the strong mentions of bondage and.. uh.. crucifixion... ah well._


End file.
